


Daedalus's Son

by pandorabox82



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Pulaski knew that there would be some sort of connection with Kyle Riker before he left her life once more. She just never imagined that their encounter would include Will, as well. Will she ever be able to look at him the same way again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daedalus's Son

            Kate grumbled a little under her breath as she tried to get comfortable on the hard stone of the Roman bath that she had asked the computer to create in the holodeck. While she was grateful for the adherence to reality, there were times that she wished there was room to make things a little more flexible and comfortable.

            Closing her eyes, she slid further into the water, letting it cover her up to her neck as she lolled her head back and took a few, deep, breaths. She hadn’t expected to see Kyle Riker ever again, had thought that she had finally managed to bury her feelings for him in the years since they had went their separate ways. Her sentimental side, which she usually kept tightly in control, told her that he might just have been her one true love, and that being in the constant presence of his son might just prove to be her undoing.

            “Sentimentality does nothing for you, Kate. Kyle is going on with his life, and so should you,” she muttered as she tried to focus on the relaxing way the warm water was lapping at her skin. Soon, she found herself nodding off into a light trance. As she drifted away, her brain traitorously guided her into a fantasy of her and Kyle making love, his large hands, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently. Which was all well and good, until his smooth face morphed into the bearded face of his son, the soft hair tickling her nipples as he began to place delicate kisses against her chest. Kate let her fantasy run free, knowing there was no harm in indulging the more carnal side of her personality, especially when there was no one there to walk in on her.

            As she slid her hand down her body, ready to part her slick folds and release some of the pent up energy that her sex dream was giving her, she was startled to encounter the feel of another hand ghosting across the soft skin of her abdomen. Snapping her eyes open, she looked into the two faces of the men who had so recently occupied her fantasy.

            Though she knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about, that false modesty did not become her in the least, she still gasped and sank down a little more in the water, her arms covering her breasts and vulva out of reflex. “I take it that you worked out your little problem?” she asked acerbically, trying to put some emotional distance between her and the two Rikers.

            “Yes, there’s nothing like a little physical activity to clear the air,” Kyle said as he settled down next to her in the bath, giving her a winning smile. “And see? There’s not one scratch on either of us.”

            “Though we did think that it was a good idea to soak out some of the bruises that are just forming. We went to Sickbay, to see if you were there, and Alyssa told us that you were enjoying some…personal time in the holodeck.” Will gave her a rakish smile, to which she just shook her head, trying to dislodge some highly inappropriate feelings that were bubbling to the forefront of her mind.

            “And you decided to interrupt that. Thank you, so much.” Kate hated how sarcastic she sounded, since this would most likely be the last time she would see Kyle for a very long time, if ever. Kyle seemed to pick up on the undercurrent of unease, and he smiled at her gently before leaning in and capturing her lips in a lush kiss. “In front of your son?”

            “With my son.” The bold statement brought a rare blush to her cheeks, and she looked away from him, only to lock eyes with Will, seeing true desire there, with no hint of mockery. “Well, Katie, what do you say? Can we make some interesting memories today before I get ready to leave?”

            She let out a soft cough, knowing that Kyle was deliberately challenging her to say yes. And those looks that Will was throwing her way didn’t help things very much, either. Shaking her head a little, Kate decided to throw her inhibitions aside and let this madness happen. “I would say that interesting is going to be the understatement of the century, Kyle. But if you really want to do this…”

            “Oh, we do.” Again, Will was the one speaking up, and she cocked her head to one side s she regarded him. Although she was no Betazoid, she could somehow just tell that there was nothing mean behind his words. “So, Doctor Pulaski, are you up to soothing my wounds?”

            “This is madness. I still have to work under you once we leave this holodeck.”

            Kate winced as both men broke out into loud laughter, realizing that her words had possibly come out a bit dirtier than intended. “Well, I’m hoping that you’ll work under me very well right now,” Will said a bit lecherously, and she laughed loudly as she nodded. “Good.” With that said, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. It felt nothing like her fantasy, and she smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss.

            Then, Kyle was pressing his lips to her neck, his tongue drawing on her skin in a way that she was more than familiar with. _They’re going to be the death of me_ , she thought as Will’s tongue pushed insistently against her lips. Opening her mouth, she welcomed the feel of his tongue against hers, the way that he tasted spicy and familiar and wonderful all at the same time, and desire made her very bones heavy as both men cupped her breasts. She could tell who was who just based on how they touched her, and she sighed a little against Will’s lips as tremors of desire slipped up and down her spine.

            “She really likes it when you pay attention to her breasts,” she heard Kyle say, his words coming out harshly, as if he had ran a short distance to be by her side. “Katie will make the most lovely sounds if you play her right.”

            A part of her was irked at the way Kyle was talking about her, but then he lowered his face to her chest and began to press quick kisses to the breast closest to him, his tongue darting out to lap at her nipple, which quickly tightened beneath his ministrations and the first coo slipped from her  lips, swallowed by Will’s mouth.

            “Please,” she managed to pant out as Will dragged his lips down the column of her neck, wasting no time in latching onto her other nipple, suckling hungrily as she began to whimper and thrash about, feeling a tight, heady, orgasm build up in the pit of her stomach. “Oh, god, Riker, get me off!”

            “With pleasure,” Will said as he dislodged his father and spread Kate’s legs. She welcomed him into her body, even as she let her head loll over to look at Kyle, desire hooding her eyes as she reached out and stroked his head. Kyle took the hint and leaned in, kissing her deeply even as Will began to move in and out of her body. Sex was certainly different at this stage in her life, but she was relieved to still feel the same way as she gave herself over to pleasure.

            “He’s magnificent, isn’t he?” Kyle whispered in her ear, and she nodded as she dug one hand into Will’s thick hair, trying to convey just how much joy he was giving to her. “You know, if we were all women, we could fulfill the three Fates roles. I, the crone, you, the mother, Will, the maiden.”

            “Well, he doesn’t fuck like a blushing maiden, that’s for certain,” she said, twisting her hips beneath Will in restless anticipation. “He is most definitely his father’s son, in this respect.” Kyle nipped indelicately at her shoulder, and she knew that that would leave a mark she would have to deal with later on. At least he hadn’t bitten hard enough to draw blood, and he was quick to soothe the pain away with his tongue. “Don’t be impudent, Kyle, it doesn’t become you,” she murmured as he once more began to press his lips to her skin tenderly.

            The feelings were overwhelming, but she still couldn’t reach her orgasm, even as Will shuddered out his own climax. A sharp gasp tore from Kate’s lips as Kyle dragged her over to him, pulling her back flush against his chest. This allowed her to watch as Will swam over to the other side of the pool, watching them, lust still in his eyes. Unable to look any longer, she let her eyes slip closed, giving herself over to the erotic feel of Kyle’s hands massaging her breasts in the same rhythm that he was fucking her.

            In the darkest corner of her mind, she could just make out the sounds of splashing, and she wondered if Will was coming back to her side. When she felt a mouth close around her right breast, and a set of too long fingers caress and tweak her clit, she knew that it wouldn’t take long her to get off. A sharp, keening, wail tore from her lips as her orgasm swept over her body, and she was supremely grateful for the fact that the walls in the holodeck were soundproof.

            Panting a little, she rested her weight fully on Kyle, reaching up to run her hair through her blonde curls. “That was…”

            “Invigorating.” She nodded and gave will a secretive smile. “But we will probably never speak of this again, outside these walls, will we?”

            “I think that would be for the best, don’t you?” she asked, watching him nod. “Though it will be a lovely memory.” She extended her hand to Will, her smile turning sad when he placed a tender kiss to her palm. “Now, I am going to head back to my quarters and shower. Will, would you mind if I said goodbye to your father now?”

            The younger man shook his head before giving her one last, lush, kiss. She could easily see why Deanna called him her _Imzadi_ , since those kisses could cause even a stubborn fool such as herself to fall in love. Kate averted her eyes as he climbed out of the bath, not wanting to indulge her sentimental side any more than she already had, turning in Kyle’s arms to straddle him and hold him close.

            “You know, you could always come with me. Be a traveling doctor, take care of me, settle down…”

            Kate cut his words off with a hard kiss, knowing that he knew they were not in a position to set up as domestic a situation as what he was proposing. “I left behind a fulfilling job on the _Repulse_ to be here. I’ve admired Captain Picard for years. I can’t give that up,” she said lowly as she caressed his face. He nodded, a wry smile on his lips. “I wish that either one of us were different people. I wish that I could ignore this part of me, Kyle, but you know, all too well.”

            “I do, Kate. Thank you for indulging us like this.” She nodded and kissed him once more, needing to hold on to this moment for as long as she could. “Now, before we reduce ourselves to sentimental piles of goo, I’m going to help you out of this pool, dry you off, and watch you leave.” The unspoken again hung in the air, and she blinked a little as they got out, trying to keep from crying.

            Within minutes, she was dry and in her uniform, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she squared her shoulders and strode from the room. It wouldn’t do to look back and see Kyle once more. There was no way they could ever be together, not in this lifetime, at least. Letting out a deep breath, Kate stepped through the holodeck doors and made her way down to her quarters. It was only when she was alone, and had locked her door, that she allowed herself to be slightly sentimental, the few tears that slipped down her cheeks reminding her of her all too human heart.

            Knowing that she couldn’t allow herself to wallow in self-pity and thoughts of what might have beens, Kate made her way into the bathroom and stripped off her uniform. As she pulled her undershirt over her head, she detected a faint whiff of Kyle, and knew that she couldn’t possibly send it to be washed, not yet. There were memories clinging to the fabric yet.

            After a quick show, she changed into a fresh uniform and brought the undershirt out to her sleeping quarters, setting the undershirt on her pillow before heading out to Sickbay. On the way, she passed Deanna, and the woman gave her a knowing smile. Kate blushed for the second time that day, and she tried to think benign, harmless, thoughts, not wanting to clue the woman in more. “We’re on for dinner tonight, right, Kate?”

            “S-sure,” she replied, hating her stutter. “I’ll meet you in Ten Forward at eight?”

            “Sounds perfect.” They shared a smile before Deanna winked at her and turned, continuing on her way. In that moment, more than ever, she felt like she was a part of the crew, and she hoped that, in being with Will, she hadn’t flown too close to the sun, permanently damaging relationships that at this point in her life she was loathe to lose.


End file.
